006 Bread
by MikoYami1
Summary: 006. Bread


Title: N/A

Pair: Itaoc (ItaKomo)

Commission (for): Gift Alicia-x-Itachi

Theme: 6. Bread

Genre: Romance

Rating: G

Warning: N/A

Summary: N/A

World: Mild AU

Chapters: Ficlet

Status: complete

Date started: 12-9-13

Date Finished: 12-12-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted

Disclaimer on Art and OC's:

I don't own Komori she is owned by Alicia-x-Itachi

Chapters:

N/A

Extra: I had fun writing this story it has been a while since I wrote with Itachi any way I had a hard time writing the kids as I have no idea how they looked please correct me / if got them wrong.

Komori felt the soft dough press down most of her weight on it. She had been busy making bread for her family with this new recipe a friend had given to her. Her husband had enjoyed the bread her friend made when he was injured and had to stay at home to heal.

"Don't run in the house," she said barely looking up. A minute later two kids walked in to the kitchen following their mothers order. They had playing a game of tag outside and it somehow moved inside. One of the raisins all the glass inside the house was moved out of the children's way.

"What are you making mom?" the youngest asked. He titled his head his red eyes staring at his mother as he picked up the box of raisin and popped a few into his mouth. He loved the taste of raison and was about to reach for more but his mother moved the box away.

"You will see," she said chuckling a bit and petting her child's head, "no more raisins till dinner," she looked back at the dough and scattered the raisins all over it and continued punching it. She had read the directions carefully the bread was on its last step, "Yes your father is almost home," she answered her daughter.

Murasaki smiled at her mother and opened her mouth to speak, "so you are making the same bread dad liked when he was hurt," the eight year old girl asked. Her father had shared it with her and her brother when he was bed ridden.

"That is correct," Komori said putting the bread in the pan. Tsukune opened up the oven for his mother.

"I like the bread," the six year old piped finally feeling he needed to voice his opinion though his mother already knew.

She gave her son a soft smile and nodded, "I know," she said putting the pan into the oven and closing it, "I feel that your father would like a treat he had hard mission and wants to sit home with his family," her red eyes stared at her kids with a mystifying look, "go set the table," she ordered.

Dinner was almost done, she opened the back door as black crow came in and sat on top of the fridge, he looked at her before looking away. Its beautiful feathers gleaming in the sun rays before it set behind the horizon.

"I see," she gave a soft smile before staring out at the window staring at the orange red horizon, "The kids miss him," she turned to the oven and removed the clip holding her long purple hair, it brushed on the floor. "I should get ready," she dusted her Kimono off from the flower and placed her apron away.

The kids followed their mother to the porch and waited. They couldn't wait to see their father being an ANBU captain made seeing their father hard but he was managing it with a wife and kids. A black shadow landed in front of them and took shape of a man.

"Welcome home Itachi," she said nodding to the handsome man that stood before them. He nodded his head to his beautiful wife and handed her a private bag that only she knew what was inside it, "Dinner is ready," she put the bag in her pocket and led Itachi to the dining table.

Dinner was quite not uncomfortable, more like things settled into place. Itachi gave a rare smile as he ate the bread his wife made and thanked her. The kids spoke of what happened the week he was gone as Itachi finished the last of the bread.

After dinner they tucked the kids to bed Itachi washing himself and putting men's Kimono before joining his wife on the bed. They spoke quietly of the mission.

Komori was correct it was a rough mission for Itachi he had to face his brother and fight him. In the end Itachi lost the fight because of silly emotions got in the way. She just listened nodding her head before hugging him.

The simple hug meant a lot to Itachi as he pushed her close and kissed the top of her head, "Thanks for the bread," he wasn't going to tell her how much it helped him she already knew.


End file.
